The existing resource and policy management architectures are based on various standards defined by well-known telecommunication organizations. Most of these standards incorporate a simplistic view treating all incoming requests for admission to assets or services on a first come, first served basis. Each asset/service or customer is directly or indirectly related to revenue for a business and has different value to the business. However, the existing resource and policy management architectures do not consider values of the assets/services or customers. At the same time, it is challenging for the business to optimize the revenue from providing the assets or services when resources for providing the assets or services are limited.
Therefore, there is a need for a system capable of providing value-based resource management and admission control.